


My Lucifer Is Lonely

by HellBunnyy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellBunnyy/pseuds/HellBunnyy
Summary: How the Sleep Study Event would have ended if Lucifer's brothers weren't a bunch of memeing cockblocks :)  Bunny finds herself in Lucifer's bedroom, and suggestions are being made.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 240





	My Lucifer Is Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! After the latest event, I wanted to post something so badly that I whipped up this lil one-shot. I'm still working on a lengthier story starring Bunny, so stay tuned! This isn't really related to the story I'm writing - I just don't like coming up with new names. So bam. Bunny. Hope you enjoy!

“…All right, that’s enough for tonight. It’s time to go to bed now.”

I nod and smile politely, standing up from an elegant armchair next to Lucifer’s desk.

“Wait. Why did you just stand up?” 

I tilt my head to the side at his comment, a little confused. 

“Aren’t you planning on sleeping with me tonight? After all, you slept together with each of my brothers, didn’t you?”

“I…um…”

“Now, then, come here, Bunny.” He pats the space next to him on his bed, but all I can do is offer a look of both confusion and suspicion. “There’s no need to worry; I’m not like my brothers. I won’t keep you up all night being loud and obnoxious.”

“Well, that’s boring,” I joke, fully prepared to head back to my room. Clearly, he’s just pulling my leg to get a reaction out of me.

“What? Were you expecting more out of me?”

I simply roll my eyes with a smile, offering a ‘good night’ and making my way to the door. However, before I can make it there, he steps in front of me with a challenging expression.

“You must be tired. You should sleep here in my bed.”

“Lucifer… you’re a very intelligent man, but you don’t really know how to spot a stale joke, do you?”

“I’m being serious,” he says, eyebrows wringing together as though mildly inconvenienced.

“I’m sure you sleep just fine, unlike your brothers. I’ll take your word for it, buddy.”

“Bunny, Bunny, Bunny. Naïve as ever. I’m *asking* you…” he pulls me in close, one hand on my waist and the other holding my hand, “…to sleep with me.”

I place my free hand on his shoulder reflexively, blushing and avoiding eye contact. I’d be lying if I said this was something I didn’t want. I think back to all the times he’s been kind to me, gone out of his way to protect me, and all the fantasies I’ve created in my head. This feels like one of them. 

“Of course, I won’t force you. That’d be cruel of me. But…” he leans in close to my ear, “…I can assure you a good time if you stay.”

I shiver under his words, silently cursing him for going for my sensitive ears. Then the thoughts I’ve been battling day and night flood me once more. I’m just a human. I’ll be going home in half a year, anyway. I’m replaceable and will in fact be replaced next year. 

“What are you getting at? I’m just some human.” I intend for it to sound defensive, but it comes out with melancholy overtones. We lock eyes.

He chuckles, shaking his head ever so slightly. “You’re not just some human. If we didn’t know any better, all seven of us would insist you’re an angel. Your soul is dazzling and pure. It’s blinding.” He cups my face with a gloved hand. “Part of me wants to protect that, but the other half of me wants to corrupt you. I’ve been trying to think of how I could do both at the same time…” 

“And this is what you came up with?” I bite my lip, attempting to hold in a laugh. 

“Mm. Sometimes the most primal parts of our mind come up with the best solutions,” he grins. 

He pulls my body even closer, my breasts pressed firmly against his chest as he traces circles into my back. A calm rushes over me, lost in the feeling of being safe in his arms. I love hugs from all the brothers, but affection from Lucifer always feels special. My heart pounds against my chest like someone trapped it in there. 

Part of me expects to wake up from a dream, while part of me processes that this is real. Sure, he’s made flirty remarks at me before – heavy with subterfuge and suggestion. But that was just demon dialogue…right? 

“So, what’ll it be?” he asks, seemingly forcing control over himself. 

“I… I’ll stay,” I reply, blushing violently under the protection of my makeup.

“I’m glad,” he murmurs, gloved fingers ghosting down my sides as he lets me go. I shiver. He looks thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. “I’m sure my brothers are… lurking. Let’s get you something to sleep in so you don’t have to go back to your room.”

I hadn’t thought of that, but I nod awkwardly. What would they be thinking? Shouldn’t I have been back in my room by now? 

Lucifer comes back with a plain white t-shirt and I accept, disappearing into the bathroom to change, freshen up, and calm my nerves. This is really happening.

I tiptoe out of the bathroom and feel Lucifer’s eyes on me immediately. The shirt is big on me, as expected, but enough of my thighs are showing for it to be sensual. I notice that Lucifer is no longer in his uniform, but in a fitted black t-shirt and lounge pants, covers loose around his feet. 

“You look casual,” I smile, stopping in front of his bed.

“I can be. Come here,” he motions, lust in his eyes.

I crawl into his bed and pull the covers over me, snuggling against him playfully. 

“You…” he sighs, smiling. He grips my side with a large hand and plants little kisses up my neck to my ear. I giggle and squirm under his touch. He kisses my cheek, and then the corner of my mouth; I decide to tease him and pull the covers over my head. My bottom brushes against his lower half as I turn, and I can feel him getting hard. 

“You move too much,” he says, snatching the sheets away from my face to capture me in a kiss. His lips are warm and perfectly full against my own. I feel his tongue lap at my bottom lip, and I open my mouth eagerly. I can’t help but let out a soft moan when our tongues make contact. My hands wander through his silky black hair, and he hums in approval against my lips. He likes to be touched. The more I think, the more I imagine he’s starved of affection. 

He pulls away from the kiss slowly and brushes my hair behind my ear. I give a bashful smile and have a hard time maintaining eye contact.

“We shouldn’t be acting like this. What if your brothers hear us?”

“Let them hear. I put a spell on the door, so they won’t be getting anywhere near interrupting us. You’re a grown woman perfectly capable of making your own decisions. Let them talk.”

“Fair enough,” I whisper, pulling him closer against me. I rub my hands down his broad back and just take him in. He sighs contentedly against my hair.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been touched like this,” he confesses, leaving hot kisses on my neck. I press my nails into his back in response, and he nips at my skin. I feel his hands explore down my body, caressing my thighs and sliding his way back up to pull me by my hips. Our bodies grind together, and we both make pleased sounds.

“Don’t need these,” he says, pulling my panties off in a swift motion. I press my thighs together in response. He spreads them apart.

“Then you don’t need this,” I retort, sliding my hands under his shirt to pull it off. He complies, and I marvel at his seemingly stone-cut body. He allows my fingers to trace over his muscles and up his chest, when he grasps my hand to bring it to his lips. He kisses my palm, then his tongue weaves between my fingers. The sight goes straight to my hips, and I cover my mouth. 

Lucifer forcibly spreads my legs apart once again, and I’m left exposed.

“Beautiful. Are you sure you’re human?”

I whine into my hand in embarrassment, but the sound soon turns to one of pleasure when he starts to stroke me. Up and down, painfully slow, spreading the wetness from my entrance up to my clit. I’m about to beg him for more when he finally slides two thick fingers inside of me. I gasp in relief. 

Realizing that my eyes have been closed, I open them to see Lucifer in a mad state of lust. His hair is disheveled from my exploration, and his red eyes are dark. He fingers me harder, and I buck against him. The longer his fingers wriggle inside of me, the harder I itch for something bigger. 

“Please…” I beg.

“Please what?”

“I want you.”

“You have me.”

“You know what I mean!”

“I don’t. Tell me.” His eyes are definitely those of a demon. Mischievous. 

“I want you to pound me with your cock.”

“Mmm. That’s more like it.”

I wet my lips as he shrugs off his pants, revealing a cock even larger than I imagined. Oh boy. Demons are definitely bigger than humans, and I’ve had some rather large human dick. 

“I’ll be gentle with you,” he reassures, most likely reading my face. I nod. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. I need you.” I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer to me.

He positions himself, rubbing the head of his cock up and down my slit, teasing me. My whine of frustration turns into a gasp as he pushes in. Adjusting to his size is no small feat, and I wince for a moment until nodding for him to move. I know I’ll feel better once he gets going. 

“Shit… you’re so small… so tight. You might not be… quite wet enough yet.” His voice is raspy, which sends a shock through my body in its own right. He leans over me and whispers lewd things in my ear, licking and biting at my lobe. I hear his teeth bump against my piercings. I shudder.

“I knew how sensitive your ears were. Asmodeus figured that much out for me,” he chuckles in my ear. He slides a hand underneath my shirt to toy with a nipple. I moan out, lost in the sensation of all the attention he’s giving me. He moves his hips ever so slightly, and I feel more accustomed, having gotten wetter. 

Lucifer starts a steady pace, and the sounds of sex fill the room. My reckless moaning, Lucifer’s grunts of pleasure, the sound of our skin smacking together. It’s beautiful. I dig my nails into his shoulders as he snaps his hips against me harder and harder, losing control of his motions. I grind against him, wanting to take as much of him inside of me as I can. 

After playing nice for a while, he takes my hips and pulls me against him to meet his thrusts, handling me like a ragdoll. The feeling excites me to no end, and I find myself wishing he’d use my body like this all night long.

His fingers now lazily toy with my clit as he moves, and it drives me wild. If he wasn’t a legendary, age-old demon, I’d almost be worried that I was hurting him with my how my nails claw at his back. I could probably climax without clitoral stimulation with how deep he’s going, but I welcome the feeling wholeheartedly. 

“I’ve wanted this since your first week here. I’ve wanted to make you mine.”

“Do it, then. Make me yours. I want you to come inside me. Please.”

“Ah… Bunny…” 

I feel my own climax approaching at my lewd speech.

“Mm. Harder. Harder. Please. I’m gonna come.”

He presses hard against my clit and rams me mercilessly, over and over. Just a few more thrusts and – there it is. 

“Ah! Fuck! Mmmm…” I cry out, shaking uncontrollably, tossing my head to the side with ecstasy. Lucifer pets my sensitive flesh as I ride out my orgasm, soon pushing toward his own. I feel a divine satisfaction flood through me as he uses my body for his pleasure.

A few moments later, his pace becomes erratic. I feel it coming. Lucifer moans out, squeezing my hips tight. I feel his cum filling me – it feels so intimate and hot. 

He takes a moment to catch his breath before slowly pulling out of me. I feel his seed spilling out of my twitching hole, and I lay there basking in the energy of what just happened. He collapses next to me. We remain in a comfortable silence, breathing heavy and letting the air cool the sweat on our skin. 

“We should get cleaned up,” he says, detaching some of my hair from my wet forehead. 

“Yeah…”

I follow him to his bathroom, and we wipe down. He dabs at me tenderly with a wet rag and kisses my face. I smile at how gentle he’s being. He’s always been so accommodating to me, and I find it extremely endearing. 

Cooled off, we snuggle back into bed. He wraps an arm around me, and I feel his steady breath against my hair. 

“We should share a bed more often,” he smiles.

“Agreed.”

“Though, I intend to… play… with you a little more from now on. If you allow me.”

“Hmm, sounds interesting. I’m in,” I mumble after a yawn. He offers a small laugh.

“Get some rest. I put you through hell babysitting my brothers the last few nights. To think I had the nerve to fuck you senseless after all that,” he teases.

“Yeah. What a jerk.” 

I pull his arm closer to my body and drift into a content, satisfied sleep.


End file.
